A Good Old Sundae
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Max and his Chansey buy a mixed Sundae, and with a sweet coincidence, Harley orders the same as him and joins him. Sundeashipping, shonen-ai, Max x Harley and fluff


Title: A good old Sundae  
A/N: For someone at the Sppf request shop

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine

Warnings: Slightly AU and homosexual content maybe some oocness and mistakes.

A Good old sundae

Max x Harley one-shot

A beautiful sunny afternoon, it was a very perfect summer's day. The wind was calm, the air was slightly warm and the places were populated. A young lad of the name of twelve, Max Maple who was thirteen tomorrow who had his eye on a feminine tall guy with beautiful locks of dark purple hair sat with his companion, a pink fluffy Chansey. They just collected and bought a mixed sundae. Max remembered his friend, Ash eating four of these in a row.

Max was pleased with the sundae that was in front of him. Covered in toffee, cameral, bubblegum, chocolate, blueberry and popcorn flavored sauce with juicy strawberries on top and a huge chocolate flake as a pole, he licked his lips. Since his sister, May had left for Sinnoh and Johto; Max had more peace to himself. He was going to be fourteen tomorrow and his loyal pink Chansey sat next to him. He picked up a shiny silver spoon and dunked it into the ice cream. He withdrew the spoon, and the scoop had plenty of the sauces mixed in, with bravery, he placed the spoon into his mouth. Mixtures of the sweet flavours and tastes made Max smile. Ash was right, the mixed sundae was delicious. He allowed the coldness of the cream to melt on his warm tongue as he pushed up his glasses.

A tall man with long purple hair, wearing green all over, he was like a walking plant. He walked up the bar in a rather cheerful mood. "Can I have a mixed Sunday please?" He requested.

"Harley!" Max shouted out as he continued to eat his sundae, quite shocked that he ordered exactly the same as him. Harley twirled as he saw the face of Max, the brother of the girl he really hated. He had sympathy for Max, as he picked up his sundae he tip toed over next to Max and smiled at him. He placed his desert right close to Max's and wrapped his green arm around Max lovingly.

"You OK Maxie-baby?" Harley asked in a cheerful manner. "You got some ice cream on your nose," The purpled haired man pressed his finger against his nose and placed the ice cream in his mouth.  
"Yeah," The bluenette replied whilst he felt butterflies in his stomach, he didn't know what it was, just something about Harley, made him attracted to him.

The way Harley dressed, the way he had his hair, the way he talks and the way he walks, along with his confidence; it was pretty attractive. Harley did after all look adorable despite acting childish. Max felt comfortable around his arm and Harley seemed rather friendly. "So how have the contests Harley stated in his cheerful manner. "I've won new other ribbons." Harley showed off his large two ribbons to Max. Max himself, was pretty impressed.

"Congratulations!" Max told him.  
"Thanks Maxie-baby," Harley said as he smooched the younger boy on the cheek. "Now a little bird told me it was your birthday coming up soon!"  
"Yeah," Max nodded as he blushed from his kiss. "Tomorrow!"  
"Happy birthday for tomorrow," Harley said as he happily tucked into his sundae. He noticed Max sharing some of his Sunday with the large pink Chansey. "Oh my god, your Chansey is so adorable."

"Why thanks," The bluenette replied as he watched Harley happily hug the cheerful Chansey.  
"You're welcome," He replied as he watched Max continue to eating. "You're so cute Max!" He told him as he patted his head delightfully.  
"Thanks..." Max was blushing heavily again as he nearly finished his desert.

They both stared into each other's eyes. Their cheeks looked as red as they could be, as they both became petrified. Max felt his heart thumping rapidly, like a volcano erupting in his stomach. He knew that this was typical in puberty, he'll have a crush on someone, on who'd he never thought he actually thought.

Max would never have dreamed of having such romantic, passionate feelings for a tall man who acted like a girl and despised his sister. There were times that he wanted to slap May around the face, but he chose not to, he would let Harley do it for her. Max's hormones sure did change since he was the young seven year old, who used to travel with Ash, Brock and his sister.

Whilst Harley, hasn't changed one bit, he still seemed like a nice bubbly person. Yes, there were times that he was truly scared of Harley, due to his over feminine behavior being creepy. Regardless of his personality, he still looked like a wonderful person, who could be very easily trusted. His number one intention was to have fun and to enjoy the amazing miracle of life.

That was why, Max adored Harley and he wondered, if the purple haired man admired him as well.

Around half an hour later, Max and Harley rested on a hill that was near the pokemon centre. The sunset was a beautiful shade of shade of dark orange, with dashes of light pink and purple. The bluenette was wrapped around Harley's arms in a rather protective way. Max had to admit, it felt rather nice. He felt the warmth from his green clothes and when he looked above, he saw his happy smile as they looked towards the sky.

"Watching the sunset feels so magical and romantic, don't you think Max?" Harley asked in a really happy way.  
"Yeah, it does," Max replied. "Not as nice as you though." Max said without even thinking what he was going to say, he simply said it because it was his opinion. He did not need to think about his opinion.

"Aww," Harley cried out. "Thank you so much!"  
"No problem," Max replied as he allowed Harley to literally squash him. "Hey Harley, you're squashing me!"  
"Oh," Harley replied as he released him from his grip. "Sorry!"  
"It's OK," Max smiled at him. "To be honest, I've liked you for a long time. It's always nice to see you, and you give me a lot of delight watching you."

'Could it be?' Harley thought to himself, 'That sweet darling Max likes me? Could this be sweet love for Harley at last?' He found himself to be blushing away in a very fan girlish manner but that was his perfectly normal personality to act fan girlishly. In his very happy mind, body and soul he kissed Max on the forehead, whilst hugging onto him in a pretty tight way.

Max was silent for a few moments and bashfully smiled at Harley whilst he patted his cheek. "That certainly was a good old sundae," Max stated as he leaned onto Harley's chest and started to relax on him wonderfully.

"Yes it was," Harley nodded in agreement. "We had the same one, we must have been meant to be. I wonder if you taste as nice as that Sundae?"

"Hey, I'm too young for those acts," Max warned Harley. "That makes you legally a pedophile!"

"I know," Harley replied waving his arms about. "I would never dream of doing that! We have plenty of time to do that Maxie-baby, when your old enough that is."

Max and Harley both erupted with laughter and then suddenly kissed passionately. Max felt the pure warmth from Harley's tongue and the utter sweetness pouring out. Max suddenly, felt younger again, almost like a seven year old again. He felt that Harley's kiss was the most beautiful feeling had had ever have, the way his mouth nibbled onto his lips, the way his tongue danced with his – with so care, passion, fun and delight. He felt like he was tasting the personality of Harley, and it felt brilliant.


End file.
